Lift Trouble
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Tyson and Kai get stuck in a lift... need I say more? TysonKai


Flames-A TyKa one shot dedicated to Kai's the Best a.k.a Rachel considering it's her birthday today and a good friend as well as thanking her for reviewing and supporting my fictions.

So hope you like and hope everyone else likes as well. Review after you've read please.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade but if I did Tala and Rei would face off man would that be a good battle.

* * *

**Lift Trouble-FlamesOfFury**

"Sure is nice of you to take us out Kai" Rei said.

"Yeah we appreciate it" Tyson added.

"Thank you" Max said as well.

"Enough" Kai said calmly.

Stopping the other three teens in their path. All four of them were round a table inside one of Bakuaten's most highly-recommended restaurants.

"I brought you all here because you kept going on about this is the day we first met, how we became Bladebreakers and to be frank, it was getting on my nerves" Kai said coldly.

"But you're not Frank" Tyson said chuckling.

"Wise guy" Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, man this is the first day we started the Bladebreakers, that's got to mean something to you" Tyson asked.

"No not really" Kai replied coldly.

Max smiled. "Always the same old Kai"

Rei nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't have you any other way"

"Hn" Kai said as he folded his arms.

'Why did I do this?' Kai thought.

Tyson smiled taking a sip from his glass of coke.

Max looked to the waitress that was going around with food and smiled but the food was placed on another table so Max turned back round.

"Man, I'm hungry" Tyson said.

Kai rolled his eyes. "You have to stop hanging around with Daichi"

"Whatever, he's gone back home anyway so it's just me and Gramps at the old dojo" Tyson replied.

"Oh, cool" Max said.

"Not that cool, Gramps has had me training non-stop" Tyson complained.

"You need it" Kai said smirking.

"Me? I beat you remember" Tyson said confidently.

"Ancient history" Kai replied.

"You're just upset because I beat you" Tyson said.

"Whatever" Kai replied.

"See? Kai why do you do this?" Tyson asked.

"Here we go" Rei whispered to Max.

"Tyson always has to say something" Max whispered back.

"Leave it Tyson" Kai said.

"Fine, then" Tyson said folding his arms.

Silence filled the table as Rei and Max looked uneasily towards each other. Kai was now calmly taking a drink from his water and Tyson was angrily flicking his hair down on the side of his cap.

"Tyson, it's not normally curtsy, to wear caps indoors" Max said chuckling trying to break the ice.

"What is this pick on Tyson day?" Tyson said placing his cap on his chair.

"No, that's next week" Kai said smoothly.

"Kai, you're a real comedian" Tyson said coldly.

"You two are kinda swapping roles" Rei said laughing.

"What?" Tyson said confused.

"Then again maybe not" Rei said laughing to Max.

Tyson looked to Kai and then looked to the floor.

'Kai… I thought you'd finally opened up, I thought I could finally say why I always help you or at least try… please open up for me, you have no idea how much I want to tell you…'

Tyson's thought was snapped out of as he heard a clang of plates. Tyson looked up to see the dinner plates for their dinner in front of them. Rei and Max were putting salt and pepper on as Tyson looked to the food.

'Here we go' Kai thought.

Tyson lifted his hands up in the air.

"Time to dig in!" Tyson said as he put his hands back down, his chair slipped back and he fell off as his dinner went flying in the air, Kai turned to feel all of it running it down his face.

Rei and Max gulped as Kai angrily turned to Tyson. Tyson looked up to Kai, he wanted to laugh but Kai had a look of anger he had never seen before.

"I…" Tyson began.

Kai picked Tyson up with his arm and dragged him outside the door of the restaurant. A lobby led down the stairs and a lift was just to the left of them. A storage room as it said on the door was opposite them.

"Kai… I…" Tyson tried to begin again.

Kai pulled off Tyson's jacket much to his surprise and wiped himself clean of the dinner that was on him. Tyson raised an eyebrow as Kai walked over and pressed the button for the elevator.

Kai leaned near the elevator.

Tyson walked over but Kai put his hand out as if to halt him.

"Kai… I'm sorry… just come back in…" Tyson stuttered.

"No thanks" Kai replied.

"It was an accident" Tyson said apologetically.

"You're a walking accident Tyson" Kai said.

"Kai, what happened to you?" Tyson asked as he got closer, the lift beeping to announce it was opening its doors.

"Nothing, I'm the same as I was when we first met, that's what you wanted today right?" Kai asked as the doors to the lift opened.

Kai stepped in and Tyson ran in as the doors to the lift shut behind him.

"That's not what I want thought Kai" Tyson said as he got closer to him.

"What…" Tyson began but he was stopped.

The lift jolted forward and back as Tyson fell onto Kai knocking him down. The lift groaned as it stopped to a standstill.

Tyson landed on top of Kai and now was touching him with every part of his body, Kai's scarf was off him and now on top of Tyson's head somehow.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Kai asked.

"I don't know I kinda like being on top of you…" Tyson said as he gazed into Kai's eyes.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Till the count of three" He said.

"What then I can kiss you?" Tyson asked smirking seductively.

"I don't know what kind of dream world you're in but we're stuck in a lift…" Kai said.

"What better way to pass the time?" Tyson said as he leaned down and gently sucked on Kai's neck since it had been exposed from when his scarf had came off.

Tyson tossed his scarf off his back since it had fallen off his head.

Kai let out a moan but regretted it and growled.

"Get off" Kai snapped.

"Just because you're mad you're not on top" Tyson whispered as he got off his neck and licked the rim of Kai's ear.

Tyson moaned as he felt Kai pull him closer and then whisper something.

"What was that Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Pick me up and I'll show you how much I want you" Kai said seductively.

Tyson rolled off Kai slowly as Kai got up; he went to the other side of the lift.

"Tyson, why did you just do that?" Kai asked.

Tyson put his hands on his hips. "Because I can't stand this, I want you to tell me how you feel about me"

"I feel… that you are an idiot" Kai said.

"You always feel like you want to push me up against that wall and kiss me till we both can't breathe" Tyson said smiling.

"Yeah and then we're going to make love on the floor" Kai said sarcastically.

"Fight it all you want Kai, you know it's true… you love me" Tyson said winking.

Kai remained quiet.

"It's true isn't it?" Tyson said.

"I like you, I don't love you" Kai said.

"As a friend?" Tyson asked.

"You can't mean anything to me Tyson…" Kai said looking down.

"Why not, Kai?" Tyson asked as he began to walk over to him.

"Stop, just listen" Kai said.

Tyson nodded even though Kai couldn't probably see it and steeped down from his path and leaned on the other side of the lift.

"You can't get close to me… you'll just hurt me like everyone else" Kai said coldly and he looked away to the door of the lift.

"Kai… look at me, I would never hurt you, haven't you realized after all these years that I'll always be there for you, I'll always respect you and I'll always love you now, Kai I love you heck I'm not afraid to admit it…" Tyson said as he got closer and closer to Kai.

"I can't…" Kai said as he felt Tyson slowly rub his right arm.

"Tyson…" Kai said.

"I'm here" Tyson said.

Tyson slowly pulled Kai closer to him and wrapped his hands on his waist; Kai took Tyson's lead slowly bringing him closer. Kai leaned in and slowly captured Tyson's lips with a kiss.

Tyson moved his head slightly to deepen their already now intensifying kiss. Kai moved his hands up and down Tyson's chest softly as he pushed Tyson off smiling. Kai slowly tossed off his jacket and Tyson took off his t-shirt.

Kai didn't care about anything all he knew is that he wanted to take Tyson and he wanted him to take him.

Tyson moaned as Kai pushed him up to the wall and kissed down his bare chest fiercely.

Kai pulled off tossing off his t-shirt to the floor as he pushed Tyson back up to the wall kissing him passionately.

"I wanted to do this for years… I guess I never knew how much you… liked me" Kai said through his kisses to Tyson.

"I've always liked… you… I love you…" Tyson said back.

Tyson wrapped his legs around Kai's waist and Kai pulled him closer to him and stroked down his back as he kissed down his chest again.

Tyson was in sheer heaven, Kai was kissing him, Kai was giving him everything he had every wanted from him, kissing him from what Kai was giving off to him, his vibes and emotions he wanted to make love and why not? They weren't going anywhere.

Tyson moaned Kai's name as Kai gently laid Tyson down on the floor.

"I want you" Kai said in his ear as Tyson moaned Kai's name as he moved his hands up Tyson's chest.

"You think them two are alright?" Rei asked as he ate a piece of his steak.

"Hmm, I don't know" Max said.

"I suppose it's a good thing Kai paid for this in advance huh?" Rei said laughing.

"I suppose" Max said.

"Relax… I bet them two are fine" Rei said.

Kai kissed down Tyson's chest and pulled off his trousers, Tyson turned the tables on him rolling over and pulling Kai's trousers down.

Tyson and Kai both got up and Tyson turned the tables on Kai as he pulled him close and grabbed his crotch. Kai moaned Tyson's name and kissed him passionately and glided his tongue over Tyson's lips.

Tyson opened his mouth and let Kai have his little taste of heaven. Kai's tongue spread around Tyson's mouth, Kai tasted everything wrapping his tongue around his taste buds and letting Tyson play back with his tongue, Kai gently exited Tyson's mouth and looked down at his chest and looked back up to his eyes.

"I want… you" Kai said.

"I want you too" Tyson said.

"Hmm, well I suppose we'd better see if we can find them" Max said as he and Rei exited the restaurant.

They looked to the lift as they heard screeching and grinding of metal and the lift's light was flashing red on the wall.

"Umm, let's not use the lift" Max said.

"Agreed" Rei said looking confused.

As they went down the stairs they heard a loud clang and a whizzing sound. Rei and Max both looked to each other and agreed to go down and see what it was.

They reached the bottom as they saw Tyson and Kai emerge from the lift full clothed by the way and calm, they saw Rei and Max and looked to each other calmly.

"You two were trapped in there?" Rei asked.

"Whoah, are you two ok?" Max said concerned.

"We're fine" Tyson said.

"Really?" Rei asked.

"You made up?" Max asked.

"Yeah forgive and forget right Kai?" Tyson said to Kai.

"Yeah" Kai said calmly.

Rei and Max looked to each other and shrugged it off and walked in front.

Tyson and Kai limped to catch up.

"Why are you limping like that?" Rei asked confused.

"Well the lift was a bit hard" Tyson said looking to Kai through the corner of his eye"

"Yeah it was" Kai said back.

"Excuse me?" Rei said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, we just got banged around on the way down" Tyson said shaking it off.

"I see" Rei said as Max sweatdropped.

Tyson looked around. "We going to go or…?" He said.

"Ok…" Max said.

Rei and Max walked in front as Kai and Tyson held hands behind them still limping…

* * *

Flames-Hmm, I wonder why there are limping, (Whistles innocently) Well leave a review and say what you thought about it. Hope you liked and thanks for reading. Hope you liked Rachel. Thanks for reading.

Special thanks should go to Marilyn Manson and Linkin Park for the completion of this one-shot.


End file.
